When I Was, When You Were
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: 'aku tidak pernah tahu, kau merasa seperti itu. benarkah' [HUNHAN/GS/GENDERSWITCH/EXO] /Drebble/shortict/oneshoot/ #fictsong : When I was... When You were - S.M The Ballad [Chen ft Krystal] review please :3...


_**Byunhyeonkkaeb Present**_

..

..

_When I was, When You were_

..

..

Back sound:

When I was, When You were – S.M The Ballad [Chen ft Krystal]

..

..

'_aku tidak pernah tau, kau merasa seperti itu. Benarkah?'_

..

..

_I didn't want much, you were always by my side  
The way you talk and your smile always made me smile  
I didn't hate it_

..

..

Seoul, Korea Selatan

..

"_maaf Sehunnie, lebih baik kita berpisah saja"_

Kalimat itu masih saja terngiang ditelinga Sehun sampai saat ini. Luhannya. Xi Luhannya. Xiao Lunya. Little Deernya. Oh Luhannya. Pergi meninggalkannya satu tahun lalu tepat dihari jadi mereka ke 3tahun.

Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengelusnya pelan. Ia bergumam, sesekali mengucapkan kata maaf. Penampilannya tetap sama seperti biasanya. Rapih dan resik. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang sehabis putus dengan kekasihnya masih saja terpuruk walau hal itu sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu.

"Lu, aku tidak meminta apa-apa darimu, aku hanya ingin kau berada disisi ku" ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi ia meneteskan airmata mengingat moment-moment indah yang mereka buat. Namun apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Luhannya sudah pergi ke sebrang sana. Entah dia akan kembali ke Seoul atau tidak. Sehun tidak tahu.

Sehun mencintai cara berbicara Luhan, ia mencintai suara tawa Luhan yang mengalir ditelinganya. Ia tidak membenci itu. Tidak. sangat tidak membenci. Ia menyukainya. Bahkan membutuhkannya bagai ia membutuhkan oksigen.

Sehun membutuhkan itu untuk membuatnya tersenyum tulus seperti dulu. Bukan senyum palsu seperti orang _tolol._ Sehun butuh Luhannya. Ia butuh oksigennya.

..

..

_Really? I didn't know because you always smiled as if you were a little annoyed  
Look at my eyes, do you mean it?  
Sometimes, without even knowing, I think of the cold you  
It's strange how my heart races_

..

..

Paris, Prancis

..

"Luhan, sejam lagi kita berangkat untuk pemotretan oke?" ucap Emmy selaku asisten Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan Emmy untuk keluar dari ruangannya lagi. "ya" katanya.

Luhan bingun pada dirinya sendiri. Sebodoh itukah dirinya hingga tak menyadari Sehun terkadang suka tersenyum kesal saat bersamanya. Ia mengelus ponselnya lagi yang menampilkan foto Sehun-_nya_.

"Hun-_ie_, coba lihat mataku.. lihatlah, apa benar perasaanmu padaku seperti itu?" ucapnya lagi .

Terkadang, tanpa Luhan ketahui dirinya suka berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang dingin. Tapi ini aneh, kenapa hatinya berdebar jika bersama Sehun. Padahal Luhan bukan tipe-tipe orang yang menyukai orang yang dingin.

..

..

_One season, two seasons pass and it's been a year  
But the thing I can't forget  
Is the sound of your laugh whenever I talked_

..

..

Seoul,Korea Selatan

..

Musim terus berganti searah dengan berjalannya waktu. Satu tahun yang lalu saat hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kandas pun juga sudah berlalu. Dan tanpa terasa semua sudah berjalan begitu saja dengan cepatnya.

Meninggalkan puing-puing kenangan yang masih berdiri dihati mereka masing-masing. Sehun yang masih setia menunggu Luhannya kembali hanya dapat terus berdoa. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bukan tipe orang yang selalu memaksakan kehendak. Ia adalah tipe orang yang pasrahan. Ia akan menerima apa saja yang terjadi kecuali hatinya, ia tidak akan memberikannya pada orang lain tentunya.

Walau hari, bulan, tahun bahkan musim sudah berganti hilir mudik. Ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini belum dapat Sehun lupakan. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ini. Bahkan ia sudah mencoba berkali-kali namun hal itu selalu gagal.

Suara tertawa milik Luhan-_nya_.

Hal itu adalah hal yang paling sulit ia lupakan. Persetanan pada semuanya yang ada. Ia benci pada dirinya saat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melupakan suara itu. Ia harus melupakan suara itu. Ya harus. Namun hatinya berkata tidak. hatinya berkata untuk tidak melupakannya. Karena hal itu adalah hal berharga.

Hal berharga miliknya saat melihat malaikatnya tertawa bahagia dengan lepas.

Ya. Malaikatnya. Luhan-_nya_.

..

..

_Really? I didn't know because you were always frustrated with me  
You were always pouting and mad, it was so cute  
Sometimes, without even knowing, I hear your voice in my ears  
I try to cover my ears but it's no use_

..

..

Sehun lagi-lagi masih saja memperhatikan ponselnya sambil mengelus-elusnya seperti anjing kudisan yang meminta makan pada pemiliknya. Kemana diri Sehun yang gagah seperti dulu? Yang selalu memimpin barisan bersama Jongin saat ada pertempuran antara sekolah.

Sungguh, Sehun kau sangat berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Lu, mengapa kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi saat bersamaku ,hm?"

Oh tuhan! Demi tuhan! Argh! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Sehun seperti sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri pada ponselnya

Sehun tertawa sendiri menatap ponselnya. Benar-benar sudah gila rupanya. "ketika kau marah dan cemberut, itu adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah kulihat dari dirimu ,Lu.." katanya

Kadang-kadang, Sehun juga tidak mengetahui mengapa dirinya suka mendengar suara Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba lalu menghilang kembali. Itu sungguh aneh bukan? Dan sehun sudah berulang kali untuk tidak mendengarnya lagi. Namun apa boleh buat, suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu tetap saja tidak bisa dihilangkan.

..

..

_How have you been? I'll ask first  
I'm… doing really well  
Stop lying  
Although we don't know everything about each other…_

..

..

Paris, Prancis

..

Luhan terlihat sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat biru muda. Wanita itu bergumam tak jelas sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diatas kasurnya dengan tenang. Di ulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan sebuah tulisan _hanggul_ kecil yang rapih.

Album foto.

Album foto yang berisi dirinya dan diri seorang pria.

Sehun.

Pria yang berada didalam album foto itu

Airmata merembes keluar dari matanya. Tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Ia segera memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

"Hun -_ie_.. dimana kau? Masihkah kau di Seoul? Aku merindukanmu, _hiks_.. bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya seolah bertanya pada Sehun.

..

Seoul, Korea Selatan

..

Pada saat yang sama Sehun juga mengeluarkan album foto miliknya yang sama seperti punya Luhan. "aku yang akan bertanya duluan, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ,Lu?" katanya

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya berbicara layaknya sedang bertatap muka. Mereka dipisahkan oleh benua-benuah, namun mengapa mereka bisa berbicara begitu? apakah itu kebetulan? Atau bukan? Oh tuhan ini keajaiban!

..

Paris, Perancis

..

Luhan mengambil selembar _tissue_ lalu mengelap matanya lembut. "aku baik-baik saja Hun -_ie_.." katanya seolah-olah membalas pertanyaan Sehun yang tadi.

Ia tersenyum menatap lembaran-lembaran yang berada didalam album foto miliknya itu. Namun, dengan perlahan setetes air mata kembali menetes lagi. Dan pada akhirnya pun Luhan melanjutkan tangisannya yang tadi.

..

Seoul, Korea Selatan

..

Sehun memegang dadanya sendiri. Tepat dibagian jantungnya. Ia mereasa sangat sakit dibagian itu. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah dan hanya dapat diam sambil terus tersenyum memandangi album foto itu.

"jangan berbohong, Lu.. aku tidak suka kau berbohong" katanya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua, namun sepertinya tuhan sudah menentukan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Melalu komunikasi telepati seperti ini, mungkin saja dapat membantu mereka menjadi sedikit lebih lega satu sama lain.

Ya... meski mereka tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka masing-masing.

..

..

_For me, it was good  
How we used to care for each other  
For me, it'll be painful  
Even when the seasons endlessly change  
But it's alright, but it's alright_

..

..

Seoul, Korea Selatan

..

Bagi Sehun tidak masalah mereka berpisah. Walau itu menyakitkan tapi itu tak apa. Ia berpikir, jika mereka berpisah namun hanya raga mereka yang terpisah, bukan hati juga jiwa mereka. Itu sama saja bohong. Itu berarti mereka belum mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Benar bukan?

..

Paris, Prancis

..

Jika bagi Sehun hal tidak masalah, tapi bagi Luhan itu adalah masalah terbesar mmiliknya. Ia pernah sampai terpuruk. Ya walau hanya seminggu sih. Luhan berpikir jika mereka berpisah, itu sungguh menyakitkan dan itu adalah hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Meskipun musim sudah berganti dengan cepat. Rasa sakit itu masih saja ada hingga sekarang. Maka dari itu Luhan sangat benci jika sudah ada pergantian musim. Ia sangat benci itu.

..

_Meski begitu, ssebenarnya perpisahan diantar mereka bukanlah akhir dari segalanya bukan? Bisa saja Tuhan punya rencana lain. Buktinya, Tuhan mengizinkan mereka melakukan telepati walau mereka tidak menyadarinya._

_Hah.. sungguh indah hidup ini. Tidak akan ada hidup tanpa cobaan, seluruh hidup manusia pasti akan menerima cobaan. Entah itu besar atau kecil._

_Begitu pula yang mereka rasakan saat ini. So.._

_When I was, When You were_

_Is END!_

..

..

END

..

..

Hey! *lambai-lambai sok asik lagi*

Author is back guys!

Hehehe^^ author bawa ff _drebble_(maaf sepertinya tulisan salah/?) hunhan nih.

Mana suaranya HUNHAN SHIPPER, MAN MANA MANA?!

Waaaaa! Semoga memuaskan ya ffnya, walau alurnya gaje sih ._.v

Kalian semua pasti tau kan lagu SM THE BALLAD When i was... When you were? Yang dinyanyiin Chen sama Krystal.

Ah pasti tau semua dong ya..

Itu lagu sosweet banget kalo diartiin pake bener2 sosweet deh.

Pokonya itutu kaya percakapan antara cewe&cowo yang udh jadi mantan ttg hal yang belom mereka lakuin waktu lagi pacaran.

Sedih sih lagunya, tapi manis banget... :3 feelnya dapet gitu apalagi pas bagian chen sama krsytal kaya tanya jawab ttg kabar git

Argh! Biikin envy tapi senneg juga... gabisa ngebayangin kalo itu yang nyanyi memberk exo sama masing2 official couplenya :333

Waaa pasti sosweet banget hyahyahyahya/?

Oke deh, segitu dulu basa-basinya.

Sekarang waktunya...

REVIEW!

GO REVIEW GO RIVIEW GO!

GO REVIEW GO REVIEW GO!

Jebal review ne :3

..

..

~_byunhyeonkkaeb_~

..

..


End file.
